Honor Huntzbuger
by acelili
Summary: Honor leaves Josh and goes to a bar where she meet a sexy new man, but how does this man know Rory. Rogan, Finn/OC Colin/Steph. And how do Tristan, Maddy, Louis and Paris fit in to the maddness. Go on give it a read. Jess
1. Chapter 1

_**Honor Huntzberger**_

Disclaimer: I own nout

I would like to thank my FFB for all her help on this story, and every other one I write, Ophelia123 ,or as you'll always been know in my heart Bunny, you rock.

Ps. If you're a Harry potter fan keep looking out for Ophelia123's story that should be coming out soon, there really different and good.

Now I should let you read the story.

…………………….

Honor Huntzberger was depressed, she had just told Josh, her fiancé it was over. She new it would never work, she could never really love Josh. Josh was just, not the man for her. Why did she ever say yes to his proposal ? She could not marry a man she did not love. Her parents were thrilled at the news and so were his. It would be hard to get them to understand . Josh was safe, but Honor did not want safe any more she wanted something different . She wanted what her brother had.

It was a bad day, when she envied her brothers relationship. Logan had always been a play boy, she had always thought he would only settle down when he was forced, but she had been wrong. Logan had found something special with his girlfriend Rory. Rory was great, she new Logan had found the one for him. The first time she met Rory was when she was going to ask Logan to come to the dinner where she would tell her parents the news. To say she was surprised, when she found out Logan had a girlfriend was a understatement, she was stunned. Even more so when she found out Rory was not like any of the other girls Logan had been with. Rory was so down to earth. Honor had felt so bad after the dinner with her parents, they had attacked Rory, told her she was not good enough for Logan. Honor saw that as a lode of crap. After the dinner she had got to know Rory a bit, gone shopping, had dinner with her and Logan and she was perfect for him.

Honor was so happy for brother, she could tell they were both head over heals in love with one another, even if they were not ready to admit it to themselves or they other person yet. Whenever Logan talked about Rory his face would light. Rory brought Logan down to earth, gave him something to fight for. Logan had never really cared before if he a messed up because he new he had know one to let down. Honor and his friends would love him no matter how many women he slept with, or how many dangers things he did. Except Logan cared what Rory thought of him, he did not want to let her down, she helped him grow up, but more importantly she gave him a reason to grow up.

Josh had not taken it well, when she left him, but It was the right thing to do. Honor's greatest fear had always bin, being alone, but recently it had changed it had been spending they rest of her life with the wrong guy. After she and josh had talked, she packed a bag and went drove . She just kept driving with no idea were she was going. She drove for about four hour until she realised she had driven right into Philadelphia. After four hours of none stop driving she needed a drink.

She parked up and found a small bar called Devil's Alley. The bar was dark, small but business seemed good. There was a bar that went all the way down the room at the end was a darts bored where several men where playing. Their was only one bar tender who looked to be in his early twenties, he had dark brown hair and eyes to match, he looked at her when she walked in, before going to sever a couples. There were booths down the opposite side to the bar, that seemed full. In the middle of the room their were three pool tables.

Honor sat on the nearest bar stool, until the bar tender came over.

"What can I get you babe?" the bartender she saw early said, his voice was hard and creepy.

"Scotch on the rocks, with a twist pal," she replied coldly "And I am not your babe. You got that?".

"Who's babe are your then?" the bartender asked as he gave her the drink.

"No ones anymore," she said as she downed the drink in one.

"You could be mine any day sugar," he laughed.

"You pig headed cocky arrogant ass," Honor was going to continue but was intruded by the guy sitting next to her that she had not even noticed until he spoke.

"Leave it Earn," the guy said, he was hot, no he was gorgeous His chin bore subtle stubble, that was both sexy and sophisticated. His hair fell lightly over his face, enhancing his smouldering brown eyes. His firm chest was visible through his white, Armani shirt. "Is that a six-pack?" wondered Honor, to herself.

The bartender, Honor now new as Earn, walked off.

"Sorry bout him, he's can be an ass but he's alright," the hot guy said, with a sexy cool guy smile.

"It's fine, I'm use to asses," Honor smiled back.

"You not from around her then?" the guy asked.

"No, could you tell?"

"Yeah, most people round here are used to people like Ernie calling them babe and being an ass," he said, while his lips curved up into a mouth-watering smile, causing his eyes to light up, which seemed to say, "I want you, and I know you want me, too."

"Your different," he smiled.

" Good different?" she asked.

"Yes, good different" he said, while he lifted his beer up to his soft plump lips . "Can I buy you a beer?"

"A beer would be good,".

Honor new she should not be doing this, she only left josh that day, but there was something about this guy, that she was drawn to. She had not felt feeling like these in a long time. This man had an effect on her and she did not know if it was a good thing. She did not even know his name.

"So what's your name?" he asked almost on cue.

"Honor,".

"Jess Mariano, nice to meet you,".

So what do you think, let me know, any idea, thought, review if you can.

Acelili


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait but here it is now :)

Chapter 2

Honor and jess spent the rest of the night talking. Honor found jess really easy to talk to she had no idea why, but she told him about her child hood and her mom and dad and brother. She found out that jess was a writer who spent his time working at a book shop, that he was a high school drop out, with no future.

After a while for the first time in hours their was silence.

"Wanna play pool" Jess asked.

"Only if u are ready to have your ass kicked,".

"I bet you a ten bucks I beat your ass,".

"Twenty,".

"Deal.".

They shook hands.

"So…" Honor started to say as she lined up her cue to ball. "You ever been In love?" Honor hit the ball in to the hole.

"Yeah" Jess said with a sad smile on his face.

"Sorry" Honor said as she lined up her cue again, he could tell his heart had been broken.

"It's ok. To be honest It turned out fine we're still friends." he said as Honor got another ball in.

"Why did you split up?" Honor asked as she shot her cue at the ball and it failed to go into the hold "Do you mind me asking?"

" No not a all. I left to find my father and I was a jackass to her. I ran out on here, I kinda do that a lot," Jess hit a ball into the hole. "She had a perfect life and I ruined it".

"You love her?".

"In some ways,".

"She sound like one hell of a girl"

"Yeah, she was so smart, got into Harvard, Princeton and Yale. Always wanted me to do more with my life, that is what made me start writing,".

"You written any best sellers yet?".

"Not yet, I could show you" Jess asked shyly. " If you want,".

"I want"

"Lets go then."

…………..

Jess lead Honor to a small flat not far away. They were out side the front door when Jess turned round to look at Honor.

"Honor, I want you to know that I don't normally do this. Meet a girl at a bar and bring her back to my flat to show her my novel. I find it hard to talk to people but your different . I trust you for some crazy reason," Jess told her honestly.

"Jess, I want you to know that I don't normal meet a guy in a bar and go back to his flat to read his novel. But there is something out you that makes me trust you too,"

Jess lead her in and handed her his novel.

"It has no name yet,".

"So what kinda book is it?" she asked.

"A short Novel,".

"Wow, don't go into to much detail,".

As Honor looks at his book, Jess asks her, "So where do you learn to play pool like that?".

"Well, I grew up in high society, and I needed away to blow off steam, so I use to sneak off to bars in my teenage years,".

"So you a rich kid, were you a good one or a bad one?".

"What?" Honor asked looking up at Jess.

"Well with my experience with the upper class kids, you are either one who does what ever mommy and Daddy says, go to all the event, study hard, and get ready to take over the family business or you rebel you spend money where ever you drink, you party, you live knowing fully well it doesn't matter what you do cos you have money to bail you out,".

"I was a smart one, on the outside I was the perfect daughter, I went to collage, Yale, did enough work to keep them happy and off my back, got my self a nice smart rich boy, but then I started to rebel, I got bored of the perfect life, I left my husband to be, and ran,".

"Where did you go?" Jess asked.

"To a bar where I met a hot stranger and went back to his flat to read his novel,"

"How did that work out for you?" he asked again.

"Not sure yet," Honor smiled and Jess who returned the smile and there was a moment between the two.

"Why did you leave that world?" Jess asked, normally he didn't talk this much, but something about Honor made him want to ask questions, learn more about her.

"Truthfully, I got bored of the money and the false smiles, I want to see real life, I want to be a real person. I want to do what I feel like doing, be who I want to be, not who the world is telling me to. I know this will sound bad but I want to be free of my family, I want to live,".

Honor smiled at jess and he smiled back, Jess leaned in to kiss her. Their lips so close, they could feel each others breath. Then RING, RING, RING.

"Sorry I have to take this" Honor picked up here phone "Hello,".

" _Honor Huntzbuger, where are you?" the voice for Shira Huntzbuger ran through the phone._

Honor looked at Jess, who indicated she could take the call in the other room, which she did.

"_Honor, have you left Josh?" her mothers voice screeched. _

"Yes" Honor answered simply.

"_Why, and where are you now?" she screeched again._

"I'm at a friends" Honor said,

"_Who?"_

"Just a friends"

"_Honor you tell me where you are right now" her mother demanded. _

"I'll call your later mom bye" Honor said as she hung up on her mother.

Honor took a deep breath and walked back in to see jess on the phone in the kitchen that was joined to the small living room.

"Thank you bye" Jess said as he hung up the phone. Jess saw Honor and gave her a smile that made her stomach do flips and her heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest, it took a hole lot of her energy not to walk right over to Jess and give him the kiss of his life. Honor did not give him the kiss of his life instead she gave him a smile, that little did she know had the same affect on him as his smile did on her.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine" as she walked in to the kitchen.

"I ordered a pizza for us,".

"Great, I'm staved" she smiled.

Jess opened the fridge "You wanna beer?"

"Love one"

Jess grabbed two beers and chucked one at Honor which she caught with ease.

"What pizza did you get?" Honor asked as she opened her beer.

"Ham and pineapple" Jess took a drink of his beer and leaned against the counter.

"How did you know my favorite?" Honor asked as she jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Ham and pineapple is my favorite"

"Mine to"

Jess and Honor smiled at one another.

…

_Thank you for reading, this story is a Rogan, it will just take a while for it to become as I need to set Jess and Honor up and a couple. Logan should be in the next chapter and therefor we should get some Rory as well. _

_Please give me a review to let me know I am not doing a sucky job._

_Ps. Thanks for reading bunny :) x_

_Review??? _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Sorry for not updating, but I have had exams, however only one more to do now and a lode of Coursework...anyway heres an update and hopefully you will get another one soon as this one is only short.

I feel I should mention I don't have a beta, my friend normally does it, but with exams and stuff she doesn't have time to do. If some one wants to be my Beta, let me know otherwise please forgive me for spelling, ect...

I would like to thank Summer2391 for you are the reason I updated :)

On with the story

Rogan x

Logan had not seen or heard from Honor in two months. She had left Josh and after that went missing, one week after she had left Josh, Logan got a text saying..

Need some time to sort my head out, I can t do that with everyone, I need to be alone of a while. Love you little brother. Honor x

After that no one had heard from her. Honor was the only member of his family that Logan would voluntarily speak to. He had never realised before how much her relied on his sister. He spoke to her at least once a week, but more importantly he trusted her and could talk to her about anything and everything. He missed his chats with her.

Logan was outside Rory s class holding two cups of coffee. It was Rory s last class of the day and Logan decided to surprise her with lunch. Logan saw people start to come out of Rory s class. Rory was one of the last people out of her class.

"Hey you," Rory said as she saw Logan waiting for her.

"Hi, Ace," Logan replied as he gave her a peak on the lips and then handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I only got five cups this morning" she told Logan,as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Only five ! My poor Ace,"Logan replied sarcastically.

"Don t mock me Huntzberger," she smiled.

"Sorry, can I make it up to you by taking you to lunch?" he asked, with a charming smile.

"When as a Gilmore ever turned down lunch?"

"I was thinking we could take a drive out of Hartford" Logan suggested.

"Where to? "she asked, taking a drink of her coffee, putting a smile on her face that Logan called her 'Coffee smile'.

"Don t know, lets just drive" Logan said as he put his arm around her and they walked off.

.. .. .. .. .driving.. .. .. .. .. .. .

Rory and Logan drove for about an hour out of Hartford till they found a small country pub, which they decided to have lunch at.

"You okay?" Rory asked Logan.

"I m fine, Ace" he took a swig of his beer "Really."

"Ok," Ring, ring, ring.

"That s me" Logan said as he fumbled through this pockets to find his phone.

Logan answered his phone,"hello... .hello mother..." Logan looked at Rory and rolled his eyes "... Very well thank you, how are you?...good, did you want something cos I am a bit busy right now...

Honor" Rory s head shot up when she heard Honor s name, she new Logan had miss her since she had left. Logan continued to talk to his mother.

"Is she ok? .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... the what.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. You hired a private investigator to find her...okay...okay...goodbye mother." With that Logan hung up.

"What happen, is Honor ok?" Rory asked.

"Honor is fine, my parents however have a screwed up as normal"

"What did they do this time?" she questioned.

"They hired an investigator to find Honor, even though I told them that she would not come back until she is ready, they've found her"

"That s good, isn t it Logan?" Rory asked.

"As much as I miss my sister, she obviously need some time to her self and she would of come back when she is ready, now my parents have found her and asked me to bring her home" Logan told her.

"So where is she ?"

"Philadelphia, my dad is e-mailing me the address now." "

"Do you want to go find her now?"

"No" Logan smiled."I think I will let her have one more day of peace"

"That s nice of you, I know how much you have missed her" Rory said as she took hold of his hand.

"Yeah, I have, it's funny I never realised how much I need Honor, she had always been their not matter what, and she is the only one of my family I like"

"Do you think she did they right thing, not marring Josh?"

"I think so, if you want my opinion he was never good enough for her" Rory laughed at this.

"What?' Logan asked.

"Would anyone have ever been good enough for your sister?

"I suppose not" Logan answer honestly .

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow to find her?" Rory offered.

"I would love you to ace, but tomorrow is Friday and you have something called a Friday night dinner with the charming elder Gilmore s and you promised your mom you would go shopping first, because you have not seen in forever" Logan reminded her.

"I could cancel" she offered.

"No, it s fine, I don t want you to abandon Lorelai for me, she may band you from seeing me"

"and since I am such a good girl who always does as she is told, I would have to obey"

"and that would be bad cos I have kind of got use to having you around and being able to do this" Logan leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her soft perfects lips.

Rory move her mouth a little bit away after a second and said softly "It would be a awful shame if that had to stop" she moved in and kissed him softly.

"that it would ace" Logan grinned which soon turned into his famous Huntzbuger smirk.

…...

_thank you for reading and I would love it if you would take the time to tell me what you think ? _

_ Review x _


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you too everyone who reviewed my story it really means a lot. Xx

The next day. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Logan drove into Philadelphia. It was so different to where he and Honor had grown up, he could not imagine her living here. He pulled up in Rory s car, she had made him take as thought his Porsh was to posh for a rough area of Philadelphia. He slowly got out of the car and cheeked he was in the right place. He looked up at the building his sister was living in it was two storeys high with a attic window at the top, beer bottle, some broken, surround the front of the house alone with cigarettes buds. A window on the right hand side of the second floor was smashed. Logan looked for a bell, soon her realised that the bell had been ripped of and lay on the floor not to far away. He put his hand on the door handle to find it was open, he went inside, once inside he found their were two apartments on each floor. Honor was on the second floor left hand side apartment. Logan stood out side apartment 2 A, he new he would have to stay calm, if he went in their all gun blazing, he would never get Honor out, and he really wanted Honor out of this dump. He knocked. After a second a young boy in his early twenties answered. He was tall, dark hair, which covered his forehead slightly. Logan new he had an cockiness about him, just from he way he stood. He took a instant disliking to him.

"Hi, does Honor live here?"Logan asked.

"Who's asking?" Logan new this was going to be harder than he first anticipated.

"Logan Huntzbuger, her brother and you are?" Logan asked not very nicely.

"Oh she did mention a_ little_ brother" he said with a certain arrogance.

"So, she is here or not," he said getting Impatient

"Right now she s a work?" he answered.

"Where does she work err, sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't" he answered.

"So who are you?" Logan asked.

"Jess". Jess answered.

"Well Jess, when will she be back?" he asked

"Later" Jess answered.

"Mind if I wait" Logan said not waiting for a answer just walking in to a small living room kitchen area.

Jess stayed at the door and said "Do come in" and shut the door.

He turned around to see Logan sat down with his feet on the coffee table.

"So Jess, how do you know my sister?" Logan asked the guy who was living with his sister.

"From around" Jess answered vaguely.

"How did you meet her" Logan asked, trying to get anything out of him.

"In a bar" He answered just as vaguely as before.

"and she lives here?" he asked.

"Yes" Jess answered.

The door slammed shut and Honor s voice ran through the apartment as she look through the mail "Jess I m home, work was so quite , no one was in, so clive let me come home early, but if it get's busy I have to go back in. Do you want a pizza, i'm staving"

"Honor you have a visitor" Jess told her.

"Who?" Honor said as she head shot up and looked round the apartment.

"Hi sis" Logan greeted.

Honor stared at her little brother. "Logan? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"They hired a private investigator to find you" Logan told her.

"God, I know their our parents, but can t they take a hint, I needed some time on my own" Honor sighed.

"Your lucky they sent me and did not come themselves" Logan told his sister. "what would they think if they found you living in this dump"

"They sent you to come get me, didn't they?" she asked him.

"yes" Logan stated simply.

"Oh my God! Can t they take a hint that I need some time alone with out all the drama of the world of fake smile, small talk, parties and being a respectable person. I needed to breath, I spent so much time trying to please them, the only reason I was with josh is because they approved"

"I understand, I understand more than anyone, Honor, I do"

"I know you do, but I can t go back not yet Logan"

"your welcome to stay here as long as you need"

Logan turned around to see jess standing there, he had forgotten about him in all the excitement of seeing his sister.

"Thanks jess" Honor said giving him a smile which did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be in the Alley later, if you want to join me" Jess said as he grabbed his coat.

"bye Jesse" Honor said, he acknowledged her and Logan and left.

"So who's the guy?"Logan went straight in, with the who, what, when, how and why.

"His name is jess Mariano, he s a writer"

"How did you met him?"

"After me and josh split up I took a drive her and needed a drink, I went into this bar, the Devil s alley, and jess was there and we just got talking and he asked me back to his place"Logan made a winning sound at this. "He asked me back to his place to read his novel, it is really good. Anyway he had a spare room and I crashed there that night and jess said as long as I pay rent I can stay as long as I wish"

"so, he just your roommate" Logan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"well.."

"your sleeping with him"

"we're taking it slow"

"Honor, you live with the guy, that's taking it slow,"

"this is coming from the guy, who was to scared to even ask for a relationship, with the girl he loves"

"who said I love her?"

"See at least I show what I am really feeling, and you have still not said the L word to Rory yet"

"What do you mean yet" he asked stupidly.

"oh come on, any fool can see your both head over heels in love with another".

"well she kind of all ready told me she loves me"

"and you said"

"that I have told girls I love them I never really meant it and with her I want to mean it" Logan admitted.

"but you have never told a girl you love them"

"I have!"

"name one Logan" opened his mouth to speak, but Honor said it first :Alyssa Milano does not count"

"err" was all he got out.

"Logan, why do three little words scare you so much

"I am not scared"

"Logan, do not turn all Huntzbuger male on me now"

"what's that meant to mean?" Logan asked slightly offended.

"just I do not need you going like dad on me, pretending that you are this alpha male who is not afraid of anything."

"I m not afraid, It s just.. .. .."

"Logan, it s me, you can tell me anything"

"Were getting off subject here" Honor gave her little brother an ok-but-don't-think-this-conversation-is-over-yet-mister look.

"Honor, forgot about my problems for now and let focus on your problems"

"I have problems"

"In the last three months, you have broke off an engagement, move to, lets face it, a dump, and cut out everyone from you old life, I think you have some problems! Logan was getting a bit mad at his sister and soon went into full shouting at her "You can t just up and leave Honor, you can t just run away scared!"

"Logan, why are you being like this?"she asked.

"Like what?"he yelled.

"Like that, what is going on?"she asked.

"I missed you" Logan said in a small voice.

"What?"

Even though Honor and Logan were close, she never really thought her leaving would affect him.

"I missed you Honor, you left with out a goodbye, all I got was a text message, saying I need time, I thought you and me could tell each other anything, I thought you would come to be if you need help, I thought.. ."

"God, Logan, I m sorry, I m so, so ,so sorry Honor said sincerely as she hugged the youngest Huntzbuger.

…...

Well that's it. Please do tell me what you think and summer is now here so we should be getting a lot more updates.


	5. Chapter 5

It short I know far to short, But it's Rogan

…..

Rory had just got back from her Friday night dinner and walked in to her dorm, she shared with Paris. Paris was out with her boyfriend Doyle tonight, so she had the place to her self. Rory assumed Logan would still be with Honor, so she decided on a study night. She walked in to her room and went over to her Chester draws and picked up a Yale sweat pants and a top. "Hey Ace" Rory jumped out of her skin as she turned around to find her boyfriend standing there smiling.

"Logan, how did you get in here?" she asked.

"You should really lock your window."

"But if I did how would you get in with out me knowing and give me a heart attack "Rory answered back quickly.

"Hi"Logan said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi" she smiled back as he kissed her.

"How was Honor?"she asked as she broke the kiss.

Logan sighed, as he sat down on the bed.

"Logan?" Rory asked as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Is Honor ok?"

Logan looked at his girlfriend. "If you call living with a guy she's only just met, in an area she is lucky not to have been murdered, then yes she is okay".

"Who is she living with?" Rory asked.

"Some guy she met the night she left Josh. Ace, I just don't know what is going through her head" Rory could see she sadness in Logan's eyes.

"You said it yourself she just needs some time to get her head tougher. From what I know, Honor is going though a lot. She was going to marry Josh, make a commitment, that in the world she lives in, is for life. Logan do you want Honor to be happy ?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Do you think Josh did that?" she asked.

"No I don't. Even though she picked him, not my parents. He was still from a good family, good manors, good job, good money. She picked him, but from a group of guys my parents picked. She just picked the best thing she could."

"Maybe she's just trying something new. She lived in the perfect bubble of wealth and formality. Honor might just be trying something new and different than what she's use to."

"I'm just worried." Logan told her.

"It's okay to worry and protect her, Logan." Rory smiled at him as she sat down next to him on her bed. "Just make sure you're not over worrying and being overprotective. She's a big girl."

"Thanks" Logan said as he kissed her. "Fancy watching a movie?"

"I would love to Logan, but I promised my Mom I would go to Stars Hollow, I only came back to grab my Laptop"

"Okay, When are you back?" Logan asked, Rory could tell he was disappointed.

"Monday, What are you doing this weekend?" Rory asked as an idea popped into her head.

"Just hanging out with the boys. Why?" Logan asked.

Rory smiled, "Come with me."

"What? To Stars Hollow?" Logan asked, he was not expecting this.

"Yeah, Come meet my Mom again and my friends and my town. Please" Rory begged using her best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to those eyes"

…...

Well what did you think ?

It's pure Rogan for you.

Might do a time jump for the next chapter a few months, what do you think?

I would also like to say this does have Rogan. Right now it is mainly Honor and Jess. As the fic goes on it's going to be more about Rogan interacting with Honor and Jess. But to read that you have to review!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been five long months, since Logan had gone to Philadelphia to find Honor. A lot had changed since then. Honor had continued to date Jess but had gotten in touch with her parents and a few friends, though phone calls. No one but Logan had seen her since the night she called of her engagement. Logan had gone with Rory to Stars Hollow and gotten to know her town and most importantly her mother. Logan and Rory had only grown closer of the last few months.

Emily was throwing one of the best parties of the year. Rory, Lorelai and Luke, were at the bar drinking, when Logan came over and orders a scotch.

"Ace, my parents have just informed me that Honor is here with her boyfriend,"he said as he got his drink from the bar.

"Honor is your sister?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, this is her first party in five months" he answered.

"Really, I thought your sisters name was Ashley," Lorelai told him.

"Nope Honor" Logan said as he downed his drink

"Who do we know who's sister is called Ashley?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Err Mary Kate," offered Rory.

"Yes, cause we often go round to the Olson house and have a good old movie night with the twins, Mary Kate loves action films but Ashley prefers romantic comedies,"Lorelai said sarcastically and very quickly.

"Mom, how much coffee did you have before you came here?"Rory asked.

"Five cups,"she answered.

"You had six at the dinner," Luke told her as he took a drink of his beer.

"Plus five at home," Lorelai smiled brightly.

"Lorelai," Luke grumbled.

Rory and Logan walked away as the two contained there famous how-many-cups-of-coffee-can-Lorelai-have debate.

"So is Honor here?"asked Rory bring back the previews conversation about his big sister.

"Somewhere, Mom and Dad forced her to come and bring her boyfriend, it was either this or a family dinner and you have been to one of them".

Rory shuddered at the memory or the disasters dinner, where Logan's family had told her she was not good enough for him.

"I was thinking about going home to Stars Hollow this weekend, do you want to come with me? "Rory offered, it had been come a regular thing for Logan to go with Rory back home. He was really begin to be liked by the town. Rory was happy because she got to see her town, her boyfriend and her mother all at once and Lorelai was happy because she got to see her daughter more often.

"I'd love to, Ace" he smiled. "When are we leaving?"

"My mom is picking me up and taking me to Friday night dinner, then we're going to Stars Hollow, so you could meet me at my house, then we could drive back up to school tougher on Monday, after lunch,"

"Sounds like a plan" he smirked.

"LOGAN!"Someone called out, Rory and Logan turned round to see his mother calling them over to them. As they approached they saw Honor, standing with her parents.

"Hi, Honor," Logan said giving his sister a hug.

"Excuse us," Mitchum said, "We must go say hello to Emily and Richard. Make sure you do the rounds Logan."

"Hi Rory," Honor said as she hugged her after she hugged her brother.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at the bar getting drinks," Honor answered. "Here is is now"

Jess walked over with Honor's drink."Here you go babe" he said handing her a drink, he had not noticed Rory would stood their, but she had noticed him and she just stood there shocked.

"Thanks sweetie" she said as she took her drink.

"Oh Jess, you've met my brother Logan, and this is his girlfriend r.."

"...Rory" Jess said as he saw who his girlfriend was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh jess,you met my brother Logan, and this is his girlfriend r.."

"...Rory" Jess said as he saw who his girlfriend was talking about.

"Hey Jess" Rory answered.

"You two know each other," Honor stumbled.

"Yeah, me and Jess go way back" Rory told her.

There was an award moment between the four before it was broken by Rory.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you! You look great!" cried Rory as the shock of just meeting her friend finally hit. She was oblivious to the glares emanating from Honor.

Logan stared at Rory in shock. She knew him? And she was saying that he looked good? Wait, back up a second!

"Rory! You...know him?" said Logan, shooting piercing looks at Jess.

"Yes, we used to date, but it was more of a friendship really."

"Wow, it's great seeing you, Jess," smiled Rory, not even considering that Logan could be jealous.

"Yeah, you too. How's Luke?" Jess asked.

"He's good. Him and my mom are still dating, their here somewhere," she told him.

"I'm glad. He was pining for her for long enough," he sighed.

"So where about's are you living now?"

"I'm in philly"

"Philly?" Rory asked raising her eye brow.

"Philly got cool" Jess defended.

"Sure. Just think it's kinda funny that York is the best city in the world, is now living in Philadelphia."

"Shove off. How's Paris and the girls? Not seem then in a while" Jess asked her.

"Me and Paris and roomies now" Rory told him. "Not sure about Maddy and Lou, last I heard from them was about ten months ago, when they turned up at my dorm"

As Jess and Rory carried on talking, whilst Honor and Logan slipped to the side.

"Oh my God, Logan! Did you know they knew each other?" cried Honor, staring at her brother in anger.

"No way! I mean, I knew she had a serious ex, but I had no idea..." Logan was cut off.

"Well, this is just great.I finally get into a serious relationship, and your girlfriend is going to come and steal him away!"

"Hey, what makes you think they're going to get back together? Rory's with me, got it? And if it were really a serious relationship, then you would trust him, like I trust Rory."

"Are you saying I can't trust my own boyfriend?" demanded Honor.

"Are you saying I can't trust my own girlfriend?" replied Logan.

"Well look at them!" retorted Honor, forcing Logan to look over and watch Rory and Jess, still deep in conversation.

Logan pulled away from Honor.

"I know my Ace, okay?"

"Yeah, well Jess is ten times the guy you'll ever be! You can't even tell your girlfriend you love her!"

As Honor threw the final insult, they both noticed that Rory and Jess were no longer where they'd been stood before, twenty feet away.

"Where'd they go?" asked Logan.

"You arrogant, jerk-face, asshole!" Logan and Honor turned round to see Rory yelling at Jess.

"How could you do that?"

"Rory, it was nothing," he defended.

They now had the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Nothing? Nothing? You called my mom a whore and then punched Luke! Luke! You punched Luke!" she screamed at him. "When, the hell are you going to grow up? Luke has looked out for you, he has treated you like you were his own son! All he has ever done is help you, Jess. And you know that he sick of it, and so am I! Every time you get into trouble you come to me for help, then you leave with no notice and I am sick of it! I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life. But you need to sort your life out. And you will have to do it without me, because I am done with you, Jess. Sort your own damn life out."

"Um, Honor, I don't think we have a problem anymore," whispered Logan.

_**I would like to say a massive thank you too everyone who reviewed yesterday. As it is winter holiday I have free time and if I can get more reviews for this chapter and will update before CHRISTMAS DAY!**_

_**I also would like to take this time to explain some of the background info. **_

_**Rory and Jess started to date after Sookie's wedding (she broke up with dean). When dated over the summer, (Rory never went to Washington) **_

_**By the time Season three ended Rory and Jess had split up (You'll find out more later)**_

_**Tristan never went to military school. **_

_**Acelili **_


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is for edwardbella4ever4773, Curley-Q and HaleyJamesScottNathanScott. Thank you for reviewing.

Rory ran out in tears, she was fuming, how could jess have done and said those things to her mother and to punch Luke, Luke! How could he have done that after all Luke did for him. Jess was a jerk, like everyone had away told her. Then she felt a wave of regret drown her. Yes, she was mad at Jess, but she would always be their for him, no matter what. She loved him, not in the way she loved Logan, which she still had to tell him, but in a different way, a brotherly love. She was not done she would still help him. When he come round to her place with coffee, movie and junk food, which he would, she would find forgiveness. She new that she could not live with out Jess Marino in her life in some form.

"Hi, Rory," Rory turned round to see Honor, standing in front of her. In all the excitement she had forgotten that Honor was the reason Jess was at the party, they were dating. Logan, she has overlooked him, she had never told him about Jess.

"Honor," Rory gasped. The two girl stood there and stared.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Look Honor, God knows what must be going through yours and Logan's heads right now"

"Well, lets see, I bring my boyfriend to meet the family, and when I introduce him to my brothers girlfriend, who I think is perfect for my brother, they already know each other, then they start talking, and then we turn around and see your gone. The next thing we see is you yelling at Jess telling him you LOVE HIM, but your done AND you leaving. So your in love with my boyfriend while your dating my brother,"

"No, Honor I love jess in a platonic way. He's like my brother Rory told Honor.

"What"Honor exclaimed. "you need to go after Logan, he thought you loved jess, he left,".

"Oh My God" Rory ran out to the front of the building, look left, right, praying she would see Logan's car.

Then she saw him leaning on his car about 200 feat down the street.

"Logan,"she yelled, he looked up to see Rory running to wards him. "What do you want Rory?"he asked. "Shouldn't you be with Jess, after all he s the one you love,".

"Platonically, Logan, Platonically, I love jess like a brother" she told him. "I love you,".

"I love you to, and I'm sorry I should of trusted you more,".

"No don't be" Rory leant on the car."You shouldn't be sorry, I should have told you about Jess, but you have to believe me, I did not know he was dating Honor"

"It's ok" Rory gave him a stern look.

"Really, I m fine, Ace,".

"Good, you wanna go back to the party?".

"No, lets get out of here,"

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

Jess left the feeling like crap. He new that Rory was mad at him and he would need to grovel for forgiveness, but right now he needed to find Honor. He walked out and saw Rory getting in to Logan's car and driving away. Then he saw Honor. He ran over to her.

"Honor, I'm so sorry. Let me explain everything. Do you remember that night in the bar when you asked me if I had ever been in love and I told you once but we were better off friends" With out waiting for conformation he carried on talked. "That was Rory. There is nothing between us now. You have to know thaw, we are just old friends, who have mu..."

"Jess!" Honor laughed, "Stop, I talked to Rory. She explained how you love each other platonically"

"Good, can we go home now? Jess asked as he put an arm around her

"I booked us a hotel so we did not have to drive by to Philly" Honor told him as she gave him a tender kiss.

As they walked away Jess said, "At least I got away with not meeting your parents".

**I would like to thank people for there reviews. I would also like to say I have come up with a twist to this story that I hope you will all like. **

**It would mean a lot to me if you would answer this question. **

**What are you thoughts on Jess and Honor?**

**I know I have yet to develop them, and you have not seen them a lot. Just was wondering what you thoughts were. **

**Merry christmas and a happy new year!**

**acelili**


End file.
